


Of Apples and Lollipops

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Series: What're You Doing Out in Public, Weird Twilight Stories That Were Never Meant to See the Light of Day? BACK INTO THE CLOSET WITH YOU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, And Emmett is sassy and saucy, College, Harry is hyperactive, Harry is still the sub, I made this ages ago, It wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone, It's just some teasing, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD Harry, Oneshot, Student Emmett, Teacher Harry, Teacher Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, they don't actually do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, as an immortal Master of Death, has decided to become a teacher. </p><p>Emmett, as an eternally 'living' thing, has decided to try out different, countless colleges, and his English class happens to have a new substitute teacher.</p><p>Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Apples and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags?

Harry hated his life at times.   
  
Like when he watched a classmate die, his Godfather die, Fred die-well, anyone die. Or when he faced Voldemort. Multiple times.    
  
He was happy when he finally faced his death. He was dying for his loved ones, the ones he held close and would do anything for to protect.    
  
The real kicker is when he lived, and then found out he couldn’t die. That had been a bit of a shocker. There he had been, driving along safely, and then BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP, truck crashes right into him. When he woke up he was in a coffin, and it was several days later, almost a fortnight.    
  
Maybe the fact that the Hallows kept popping up everywhere should have hinted at it. But Harry wasn’t the most...observant, of his age. But they did. He finally got tired of having them fill up his pockets. He got a forearm holster for the wand, where it was kept. The stone, in a sense of irony, was made into a ring. The cloak, well...that was kept in the enlarged pocket of a jacket he wore most hours of the day.    
  
He had even been bored, on one occasion, and had made the Deathly Hallows symbol into a charm, and that charm became attached to a piece of thick, black string which was soon tied around his neck, for good.    
  
And then there were times he loved his life.    
  
When he saved everyone. When he was able to convert himself into Muggle society, change his name, taking advantage of his immortality (He realized as the years went by, he could control how he looked, as long as he had already been that age. He was actually in his forties at the present moment, but he could make himself took all ages before. Nifty) to redo his muggle education. He rued the choice early on, but that was when he learned to be more observant, more thoughtful.    
  
He soon became the quiet kid, the introvert, the creepy kid who sat alone and stared at people. He studied his teachers. He decided quickly that if he had been sensible, and had actually looked into job choices in his fifth year, he would’ve said he thought of aspiring to be a teacher instead of blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Auror.    
  
When he went into college, he decided he wanted a teaching career.    
  
He went through more school. Then he became a teacher. A couple of well-placed Obliviates and memory alterations, and there you have Hadrian Evans, fresh out of college at ‘twenty four’ years of age, though at the time he was still rather short and lithe, so he looked to be twenty-twenty two. Is was rather bothersome, but he ignored it.   
  
He started out teacher pre-school, before he made it to college, skipping around the country. The papers became easier to forge over time. He decided he liked teaching college the best.   
  
He settled in America for a while. He found a place he liked teaching. But, the place was already full on teachers, so he became a sub for that school, as well as a sub for several other schools that he liked as well, across the country. He could travel easily, with apparation, so now you have one Hadrian Evans, popping all over America to teach.    
  
The next year, one of the schools, one of his favorites was short a teacher, and they sent him a job offering.    
  
He took it, and it found a very pleased Harry sitting on his desk, in his English classroom, feet dangling off the edge as he bit into an apple, because he had a sense of humor. The bell rung and he waited for a short time before the students started filing in.   
  
It was a studious college. High up. High standards. Uniforms. The teachers were strict, and hard to push.    
  
So, Harry, in his loose dark blue button down, green tie messily tied around his neck, and pressed black slacks with boots sitting on a desk as six a.m., the students were rather surprised.   
  
“No, way,” One girl whispered to her friend, making Harry’s lips twitch around his apple.    
  
One student in particular caught his attention. He was big, burly, tall, and broad. He had a strong jaw and a heavily muscled body. Everything Harry didn’t have and wasn’t. He towered over Harry, and his face held a big smile, curly black hair framing his face, and startling amber eyes almost glowing.   
  
His eyes trained on Harry, not unexpected, but the analyzing made him feel bare, exposed. The eyes widened shortly thereafter, a mixture of emotions in his eyes, Harry could hardly pick some out. Shock, and amazement. He didn’t really understand that.   
  
The bell rung, and Harry fell out of his sleepy daze. He jerked awake, the quiet students watching him attentively. He yawned, stifling it in his hand.   
  
“This is a god awful time to be awake and attempting to get shit through your head. I donno what people are thinking.” Harry mused, before he shook his head, ignoring the slightly gaping students. His accent hadn’t lessened over the years. He was used to it by now.    
  
He spotted some subtle shifting. Most changing their position to be more comfortable. A few resting their head on their arms. The big one, in particular, shifted, but he seemed to just be crossing his legs, though with his huge size it was hard to miss.   
  
“So!” Harry clapped his hands, jumping off his desk and starting to pace, gesturing almost wildly as he talked and walked. “I need to move around to wake myself up or I’ll fall asleep while trying to give a lecture, so get used to it.” More staring. To be expected, still. Most people, especially in the more prestigious colleges, weren’t usually prepared for just a...well. For a teacher like him.   
  
“My name is Hadrian Evans. Call me Sir, Teacher, Teach, Professor, Mr Evans, Hadrian, I usually go by Harry, I don’t care. It’s whatever,” He said, waving it off. “I’m going to take role. Your job is to say some variation of ‘here’. Easy. You shouldn’t muck up like my high-schoolers usually do.” He nodded to himself, and skipped over to the computer.   
  
Role was taken quickly and efficiently. The answering calls to the names were usually hesitant, or slightly quiet. Some voices were laced with emotions of shock or amusement.    
  
Harry learned that the big guys name was Emmett Cullen, and that he had a loud, deep, booming voice that had startled Harry and have made him shiver.    
  
He started the day with basic rules, what to expect and what was expected and the like. Easy day. When the class was dismissed, Harry felt eyes burning into the back of his head, and looked over his shoulder from the chalk board, for his eyes to land on Emmett. He nodded his head, and the man smiled blindingly.    
  
Harry murmured to himself about over enthusiastic vampires and continued on with his day. Really, he was used to the supernatural following him.   
  
His day continued uneventfully.    
  
~~~   
  
Emmett Cullen got ready efficiently for school. His head was held high and he ignored the stares as he walked, keeping a lopsided smile on his face, as was his nature. He walked into his first classroom steadily, catching murmurs of a new teacher long before he made it inside. Upon entering the classroom, however, he was unusually surprised with the sight that met him.   
  
Sat upon his desk, legs dangling and swinging slightly, sat a rather short and young man. His hair was unruly and curled about his face, attacking it. The only thing saving his eyes from getting poked out seemed to be the thin, round, wire-framed glasses. He was dressed smartly, but casually, much unlike the rest of Emmett’s professors. His bright green eyes scanned the class lazily, before they landed on Emmett. Their gazes locked, and Emmett felt a stirring in his stomach. It took him a moment to recognize it, for his mind to gather itself and realize what his vampire was telling him.   
  
_ Matematematematemateclaimclaimclaimclaimclaim _ .    
  
Rather simple train of thought. Emmett’s eyes widened in surprise, many emotions swirling inside his head, ranging from astonished to happily amazed. Emmett wore a bright smile on his face as he meandered to a random chair in the large room, seating himself easily. He watched his teacher attentively, studying him and reveling in finally finding his mate.   
  
He was slightly tan, but mostly pale, with high cheekbones and a slim frame, wide hips and full lips.    
  
Emmett decided he liked his mate. Not that he expected he wouldn’t. Honestly, he hadn’t really ever expected to find his mate, let alone in such a situation.    
  
The bell rung, and he almost laughed as his mate jerked up from his slouched position.   
  
He smiled upon learning his name, and crossed his legs upon hearing his voice, which seemed to cause a pesky little problem. The class was spent with the teachers ramblings and quick words. Some students may have had a hard time picking out what the bloke was saying. Emmett had no trouble.    
  
The man was enthusiastic and talked with his hands, making wild gestures no one but himself seemed to understand. He moved often and quickly, almost as though he had ADHD and had to keep himself moving. At times he would pause, and bite into his apple. At other times he’d repeated toss the apple in the air and catch it, or he would roll it in between his hands, and toss it back and forth quickly. Emmett found his gaze transfixed on his hands throughout the class.   
  
He was reluctant to leave when the bell rung, as it seemed most his peers were, and upon realizing they were reluctant to leave because of Harry, because of his mate, filled him with stupid jealousy he tried to ignore. His gaze burned into the others back as he face the chalkboard, having used it to convey some things, and it seemed the professor felt his gaze, for he turned around, eyes meeting Emmetts.   
  
Harry nodded, and Emmett gave a blinding smile back. He was almost too giddy as he walked away to hear the shallow mutterings of his teacher, which told of enthusiastic vampires.   
  
Needless to say, his steps had stuttered and his mind had been preoccupied during the rest of the day. When it was time to go home, he did so reluctantly. All his other classes seemed stupidly boring in comparison, and when lunch rolled around Emmett didn’t hesitate to head back to his english classroom.    
  
Hadrian was inside, one hand scrolling over something on his computer and the other fiddling with some sort of silver necklace he wore. Harry’s eyes flickered up when he entered, and as pushed back his wheely chair while waving around one hand.    
  
A smile was on his face as he wheeled over to Emmett, refusing to leave his chair and doing a few spins along the way. “Why if it isn’t our resident Veggie Vamp. Can’t say I’m surprised you’re here. I don’t imagine the Cafe-place thingy majig has anything particularly appetising. Want a blood pop? I think a few came when I ordered a package deal.” Harry mused, standing from his chair with a flourish and bounding over to his desk and rifling through a few draws.   
  
Emmett stood in shocked silence for a minute as Harry rummaged. Harry finally made a noise of triumph and emerged with a red lolli in hand.    
  
He walked back up to Emmett and held it out to him. It had little bears on it, scratching their backs on trees. “You seem like a grizzly guy.” Harry said to explain his flavoring of choice. When Emmett did nothing, Harry shrugged, tore of the rapping and examined the lolli.    
  
“It doesn’t look that bad. Never tried them, personally, but they get a lot of shit at HoneyDukes.” Hesitating a moment, Harry shrugged and then gave it a testing lick. He paused a moment, smacking his lips.    
  
“That isn’t bad. Damn, weird cravings with this whole supernatural job. Still, not my forte. You want it?” Harry asked, holding it out in offering. Emmett was still stunned. Harry shrugged. “Mine, then.” He said, sticking it back into his mouth. “I need to order more of these.” He murmured to himself.   
  
Emmett blinked owlishly. To say he was stunned was an understatement. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had left him speechless. Of course his mate would make him feel this way. The man was over enthusiastic, never stopped moving. Constantly in motion. Exactly Emmett’s style.    
  
Emmett’s smirk grew dramatically. He was  _ perfect _ . Emmett swaggered over to Harry’s desk, where he now sat, back at his computer, though his eyes were trained on Emmett even as one hand held onto the lolli in his mouth and the other tapped a steady beat on his thigh.    
  
“I must say you aren’t at all what I expected.” Emmett stated, perching himself on Harry’s desk. Harry raised an eyebrow, twirling the lolli in his mouth.   
  
“No?”   
  
“No. You’re much better.”   
  
“I’m glad my teaching skills are much more enjoyable than you anticipated, then. Bold statement for the first day.”    
  
Harry leaned forward in challenge, resting an elbow on his desk. “Well, not what I meant, but that works too.”   
  
“What did you mean, then?” Harry inquired, a lazy smirk on his face. Emmett snatched the lolli out of his mouth and walked away, smirking as he started sucking on the lolli. He was almost out of the door before he chanced a glance over his shoulder.   
  
Harry stared after him in stunned silence. His eyes were narrowed slightly, and Emmett caught a glimmer of desire and a subtle shifting in posture.   
  
_ Mine _ .   
  
~~~   
  
Harry leaned back in his chair, fanning himself off lightly as he stared out the door, the vampire who had just exited throwing his thoughts into a tornado of fuzzy-ness and desire.   
  
_ Holy mother of Merlin... _ Harry became boneless in his chair dramatically, limbs flailing as a smile came to his lips. He giggled. He waved his hand again, dissolving the previously erected wards. He wish he could make something else that had been erected go down, but that wasn’t going to happen. He giggled hysterically again.   
  
Emmett popped back through the doorway, a head and shoulders. “Thanks.” And he was gone. Harry sat straight up in his chair and wore a scandalized expression. All he saw was Emmett leaving once more, but the look didn’t leave his face for another ten minutes. Then the bell for classes rung and Harry had to compose himself.    
  
Meanwhile, Emmett wore the largest smile he had worn for decades. He hadn’t even been around his mate for hardly more than an hour if you counted class time, but having a mate was  _ awesome! _ He wanted to do a little dance in his chair every time the teacher crossed his mind. So, constantly.   
  
When the school day ended Emmett hardly fought off the urge to blur to Harry’s classroom, instead setting a very quick pace. Sadly, the room was empty when he arrived. Emmett slouched, sighing a dramatic human sigh and trudging away from the door.   
  
“Dare I say you look depressed because of my absence?” An accent voice commented lightly right by his ear, and Emmett spun around quickly. Harry was three feet away, leaning against the wall, smirk on his face.    
__  
_ Where the hell did he come from? _ __  
  
“Dare I say you were waiting for me?” Emmett retorted, trying to get over his unease of being snuck up on. Harry let a lazy smile cross his features.    
  
“You know, you’re playing a delicate game. I am your teacher, after all. We’ve hardly ended the first day.” Harry stated in an airy voice, and Emmett smirked.   
  
“Funny. You don’t seem like you mind my games. In fact, if anything you seem rather...intrigued.” Emmett leered, and he distantly saw Harry shiver.    
  
“Why, you hardly know me. I doubt you can tell when I’m interested or not.”   
  
“I’d like to get to know you.  __ Intimately.”    
  
Harry shivered again, a glimmer in his eyes and a saucy, daring smile curving his features.    
  
“Why, that’s a privilege that must be earned.”    
  
“I can think of many ways to earn it.”   
  
“As can I.”   
  
“Care to express some?”   
  
“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Mr. Cullen.” Harry started to walk away, calling back over his shoulder. Emmett wasn’t giving up that easily, however. He blurred in front Harry, but the man simply stepped around him. Emmett grabbed his aim and twirled Harry to face him, leaning down over him. Harry craned his neck.   
  
“Do you really think I’m letting you go like that?” Emmett breathed the words into Harry’s ear, causing the smaller man to shiver. Emmett didn’t hesitate to lean in and sniff his neck, filling his senses with that delicious scent.    
  
“You didn’t seem to have a problem with leaving me in a rather compromising state when you knew I had classes to teach minutes later.” Harry whispered back into Emmett’s ear, tone frustrated. “Therefor, I have no remorse over what state I leave you in.” Harry attempted to tug his arm away, but Emmett gently guided Harry against a wall, trapping him.    
  
“Now now, don’t go running off so fast. Nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I’d be happy to help you out with that pesky little problem if you want me to. With some mutual help in return, of course.” Emmett whispered, and could feel Harry melting into his frame.   
  
“But wouldn’t that be akin to betraying your mate, as a vampire, even if you aren’t mated?” Harry asked, arms snaking up to wind themselves in Emmett’s hair even as he spoke.   
  
“I don’t think I’m betraying my mate. I think I’d like to say...claiming.” Emmett nibbled slightly on Harry’s earlobe. Harry groaned.    
  
“Hold on to me, don’t let go, we’re taking a trip.” Emmett raised an eyebrow even as his arms set themselves tightly around Harry’s waist.   
  
They dissaperated as footsteps started to echo throughout the hallway.   


**Author's Note:**

> Yup. No one was ever meant to read this, so....it's been sitting on my docs for ages. I got bored and decided I should upload it.


End file.
